Souls in The Dark
by Alexandra Udinov
Summary: The following is said like a movie preview: Stevie is a spy who keeps the Madam Secretary safe from unseen threats. The catch is that she is also the Secretary's daughter. Follow Stevie as she navigates through action, adventure, romance, pain, and betrayal. (This Fic features mentions of the Nikita people, and is rated M for violence swearing and dark stuff)


AN:Hiiiii. So its been like a million years since I've posted so I've got like 10 stories and updates that I'm now finally posting. Any way I love Madam Secretary its one of the coolest shows ever. I think my favorite character aside from the leading lady herself is Stevie, then Blake of course. There just aren't enough stories out there about the other characters in this show. So I developed this idea in a crossover with Nikita (NOTE: YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOW NIKITA TO READ THIS )but I'm not going to post it as one because I am only using the characters and even then I'm mixing stuff up. If this is not how things work with crossovers someone please let me know. My concern is that it won't get posted on the main page for MDS but idk. SOME ONE FILL ME IN. lol sorry. Okay so here's the low down, Stevie never got kicked out of college. She got approached by the season 3 Division team. So at this point Nikita and the gang are running the show. Any way they train her while her family has no idea. They think she is still in college. So she should be 23 in this story. Alrighty enough of me on to the story. Let me know if you guys want more.

\- Alex-

A year before the show starts. Elizabeth has been in office for about a year.

Stevie McCord stared at the files in front of her She looked at her boss. " Are you sure?" she asked in disbelief " Are they actually considering me for this?" She asked looking at the short curly hared woman. " Look I know its a bad idea, there was nothing I could do. Your the best and the threats that are coming in are crazy" She said to Stevie. " She is my mother! Who, not to mention thinks I am in college which I haven't been. So now I have to what, go back home and say I dropped out of college and find a " job" and keep the secretary of state safe from threats! All while living with her!?" Stevie asked her voice high from disbelief. " Its not just you Stevie, I work with her every day. She is my boss, I get her coffee and set up her meetings and work to make sure she can function well with the people she is around." The woman said.

Stevie nodded it was true, Nadine was in just a precarious situation as Stevie was. " Im sorry N. Its just. I am scared. How, how am I supposed to do this.?" Nadine sat down next to the girl she trained and she had come to see as a daughter. " Look honey, we will work together. I trained you for this and in the past three years you have faced worse." Nadine said taking her girls hand. Laughing Stevie said " What about Jay and Allie?" She frowned, they are gonna know they are some of the best at what they do as well. " Nadine growls. " Your siblings have been giving me so much trouble, good lord they are good at what they do but its all so under the radar and just sometimes plain scary how much they know about what goes on." She said getting up to leave. " They already know about you so work something out." The shorter woman said. " Good luck kid" she said walking out of Stevie's apartment. Sighing Stevie looked around her place, " Well time to go home"

One Year Later Stevie POV.

Stevie groaned as she rolled out of bed, it was far to early to be up considering her lack of sleep. Turning off her alarm she walked into her bathroom shivering at the chill from the tiled floor. Pulling off her shirt she winced as the movement irritated her ribs. Brushing her fingers over the now scarred over skin she remembered the bullet she had taken, it had forced her off her perch protecting the Secretary. She had fallen from the fire escape and landed on her ribs. She remembered having to take out the shooter from far to close to her mother for her liking. Her ribs had been cracked and they had scarred from the glass she landed on. Another shiver brought her out of her thoughts, shaking her head she turned on the shower and let the warm water wash over her.

About ten minutes later she was dressed in her running gear and at the door. She was about to walk out when a voice stopped her, " Stevie honey? What are you doing?" Scowling Stevie turned to face her mom, dressed to go to work. " Ummm I am going on a run" She said carefully. Her mother was up a little early, normally Stevie was out before her mom and in position. " Its really early, I didn't know you ran?" Elizabeth said getting her coat from the closet but paying close attention to her daughter. She had been acting weird for the past couple months since she came home. She knew her daughter was hiding something, she just had no idea what. " Well do you want to get a coffee before I have to go to work?" The secretary asked the younger woman.

Stevie felt the color drain from her face briefly as she struggled with what to do. Nadine's voice filtered through her head, she remembered what the shorter woman had said. That her mother could not know or suspect. " Uh yeah sure let me change real quick." Stevie said motioning to the stairs. Her mother nodded, " Yeah sure" taking the stairs two at a time Stevie quickly grabbed her gear. A light Kevlar vest her gun and a knife in her boot. She wore jeans combat boots and a sweatshirt over a black button down. She grabbed her wallet and walked down the stairs. " Okay lets go" she said grabbing the keys. " Oh I was gonna drive" Her mother said, " I got it we can just take my car." Stevie said knowing her car was just as safe as the presidential limo.

" Really Its cool I can drive us and then I have to go to work, and you can walk" Stevie said knowing her mother liked to walk once it got colder. Her mother nodded," Okay" They left the house quietly, Stevie moving around to the drivers side of the car. Her eyes scanning for any threats. " So how is your job coming?" Her mother asked as they drove. " Well right now I am in between jobs I may have one coming up, I am going to meet the guy today" Stevie said turning out of their neighborhood. " Oh, I didn't know you weren't working, what happened to the grill?" Elizabeth asked. " Well the hours weren't working for me I am trying to save up some money and I wasn't making enough for the hours I was working" Stevie said, her carefully crafted cover story was extremely thorough. " So what job are you looking at now?" Her mother asked.

Stevie knew it was the CIA and they were reaching out to her, she was so deep into the government that the CIA didn't know she already was a gov agent. She knew she might as well just tell her mother, considering she was going to take the job for little while. " Well, I am 95% positive its the CIA" Stevie said not looking over to her mom. " Thats good...wait WHAT?" Her mother yelled. " What in the world makes you think that the CIA is looking to offer you a job?" Pulling into a parking spot Stevie looked at her mom " You" She said bluntly. " Me, what does that mean?" " All your late night meetings with Isabel and you digging into secretary Marsh's death. Meeting with that man at the hotel and making promises you can't keep nor have the power to make" Stevie said to her shocked mother. " How do you?" " Alison was worried so she stuck a bug in your pocket during her soccer game and looped me in on it. You could have been killed" Stevie admonishes.

" Stevie what you know is very.." Stevie cut her mother off. " You know the CIA doesn't just pick random people off the street right?" She smirked getting out of the car she walked to her mothers side quickly and opened the door. " Its an opportunity, I can help keep Isabel safe and make sure you don't end up dead in a ditch or have a plane crash yourself" She said pulling open the door to the coffee shop. " Ahh Ms. Toliver, lovely to see you" Stevie said seeing her mentor. " Nadine what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked still reeling from the information her daughter just revealed to her. " Well I felt like sending Matt and Daisy for the coffee run would have resulted in no one getting the correct order so I am here my self with Blake." Nadine said watching as Stevie's head shot to where she had pointed. " Well I am gonna go say hi, its been a while and he was so nice" Stevie said hiding her smirk.

" Well okay bye" Her mother said. Walking over she tapped the man on his shoulder. He turned and was almost unable to contain his shock. " Stevie, what are you doing here?" He asked an edge to his voice. " Oh hello my beautiful wife I am so happy to see you and miss you so much" Stevie said ignoring his tone. " Yes hi dear I am very happy to see you as I always am but, you do realize who is not 10 feat away from you right?" Blake said. Sitting down Stevie nodded " Yup I called Nadine, I told mom about the CIA and needed Nadine plan is working perfectly. Now I have a way to get to go meet him and keep mom busy because she will want to go back with you and Nadine. " Stevie said happily, trailing her foot around Blake's calf. The only contact she could have without giving their relationship away.

" You truly are terrifying when you plan like this, its a wonder you don't rule the world" He said teasingly and in awe. " Oh don't worry baby its on my list, right under making sure my mother doesn't find out about just how deep into her, personal life, and job life. I am " He hummed and caught her arm as she stood up to leave. " Dinner tonight my beautiful wife?" He said with a smile on his face. " I wouldn't miss it" She said. She reached out and scratched lightly at the scruff at his chin. " I like the beard babe" She said walking away.

Blake shook his head as he watched his wife walk out of the store. He remembered the first time he saw her, he had business down at the training facility in New Jersey.

FLASHBACK

Blake buttoned up his coat and straightened his tie as the elevator descended into the underground facility, his briefcase resting in his hand. The elevator stopped and he took a breath, plastered on his brave face and stepped out. There were mats and training equipment, and about a dozen or so men and women training. He looked around a little more and saw a large glass window looking out onto the training area.

Moving into the room more he bumped into something. Looking he realized it was someone, she turned to him, a fire in her eyes. " Uh s-sorry, I wasn't I umm" Blake stuttered. The woman chuckled and reached out to steady the fidgety man,the fire in her eyes already calming to a soft flickering "Relax, it was an accident" She said calmly. " I'm Stevie" He took a breath. " Blake" He said shaking her hand. " I'm looking for Michael" He said looking around for an indication as to where a man he had never met was. Stevie laughed, " Michael isn't here but Alex and Nikita are, I'll take you to them" She said waving her hand.

They walked up a few stairs and past the glass room that looked over the training mats. Blake followed her into a room that opened up into a big space with computers and agents working. " Nikita!" Stevie called out. A tall beautiful woman turned around. " Hey Stevie, whats up?" She said smiling brightly at the younger woman. " This is Blake he is looking for Michael." She said. Nikita looked over at the man who was not looking at her but was looking at Stevie. " Mr. Morgan?" She called out, " Yes " Blake turned to look at the woman. " This way, Stevie come too this is your op too" Nikita said already seeing the connection the two had. " After you" Blake said letting Stevie go on ahead of him.

They walked into a room with a door that closed behind them, a woman a little older than Stevie sat at a computer. She had long wavy brown hair, she too was beautiful. " Hey Nikita, hey there Steve haha" The woman joked. " Hey Alexander" Stevie joked back. " God you guys are so weird" A man with somewhat long brown hair and a beard rolled over on his chair from behind a computer as well. He looked like he lived in the room, the way he moved around in it. " This is Alex and Birkhoff" Nikita said pointing to the two. " So down to business, you are joining the team of people who will work with the recently elected Secretary McCord," Nikita said pulling up a picture of the recently elected woman.

Blake nodded, he knew who she was and he supported her ideals. " Now, Stevie is also going to be working with the team on what we are calling Operation Black Arrow. " She said motioning for Stevie to speak. " I guess I'll fully introduce my self." She said holding out her hand. " I'm Stevie McCord, Secretary McCord's eldest daughter, and highly trained assassin" Blake blanched, " There has to be some rule about conflict of interest with that" He said looking to Nikita.

The room erupted in laughter as Birkhoff explained " That's the same thing Stevie said when Michael told her about the Op." Shaking his head Blake turned to Stevie. " So whats the plan, whats my job here" Turning to the screen Stevie pulled up four profiles. " These are the old staff from Secretary Marsh, they belong to us. Nadine Tolliver, Matt Mahoney, Daisy Grant, and Jay Whitman. Each are agents of Division that have been working to uncover a coup within the US government against the Iraqi govt. The late secretary Marsh was killed in a plane crash that we know Assistant Director Andrew Munsey orchestrated. Now, Secretary McCord is finding this out on her own, she has been in office for around a month and she has come to most of the same conclusions we have except for who killed Marsh, and what their end goal is. " Stevie paused to change the profile.

A man with sharp facial features and dark brown hair took the space on the screen. " A week ago, my team and I killed this man, stopping what is currently the 4th attempted assassination on Secretary McCord since she took office." Stevie's voice had lost its soft tone. The hard edge Blake had seen briefly when he first ran into her was showing in her eyes. " Why were the attempts not covered by the news?" He asked, knowing that such events would make national news in seconds. " That is where we come in Mr. Morgan" A deep voice said from the dark.

Turning Blake found the source of the voice. A man stepped out from the shadows, he was dressed in a suit much like Blake's although black in color instead of blue. However this man, unlike Blake, oozed authority. He stood tall and firm, " Welcome to Division Mr. Morgan, our job in this Op is to eliminate the threat before it becomes one." Blake felt fear sweep through him, swallowing thickly he tried to think of what to say. " Dude, don't be so morbid" A second voice came from a tall muscular blond who walked in behind Michael.

He walked over to Blake and held out his hand. " Hey new guy, I'm Owen. Don't mind him, he's jet lagged." Blake gripped the blond's hand firmly, already liking him. "Hi I'm Blake... is every one here like that?" Stevie laughed along with Owen. " No, Michael broods more than any one I've ever met" Alex said standing up and going over to Owen. " Hi" she said smiling softly before kissing him. "Hey princess" She smirked and stalked back to her seat. " So all of the people in this room are here to help you and train you. Are you ready?" Blake looked around the room. When he woke up this morning he had no idea this is what he would find at this unknown facility in New Jersey, but something about this woman he was going to help made his resolve strengthen. " Yes, Yes sir I am " Stevie shot him a smile as Alex and Nikita looked at each other " Here we go"

AN : Okay that's a wrap on chapter 1 what do you all think.


End file.
